Chad el Semental
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Por medio de Lisa Yadomaru, las mujeres se enteran de las "capacidades" de Chad... y ellas pensaran en comprobar si es tan cierto lo que se conto de él, Cap 5: Tia Harribel
1. Chapter 1

**Chad el Semental**

**Prologo.**

Yasutora Sado, mejor conocido por sus amigos como Chad, un joven mitad japonés mitad mexicano… y que su apariencia llega a intimidar a muchas personas.

Han pasado algunos meses después del incidente de Las Noches, con esfuerzos, Aizen fue derrotado aunque no murió, sino que consiguió escapárseles, siendo ahora el hombre más buscado en los tres mundos.

Sin embargo, se logro algo increíble, una alianza entre La Sociedad de Almas y Hueco Mundo, lo cual permitió un nuevo tipo de colaboración especial entre los Shunigamis y los Arrancars.

Todo parece ir marchando bien, claro, nunca faltaran algunos problemas, pero son cosas no se pueden evitar.

Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis.

¡Orden por favor!- decía una enfadada Ise Nanao mientras que miraba el barullo existente en su cuarto de reuniones -¡Teniente Yachiru por favor deje de correr por todos lados!

¡Wah!- gritaba la teniente mientras que se divertía armando revuelo, Ise Nanao solo suspiro, pasada la guerra en Las Noches, por algunos inventos del Capitán Mayuri, la Teniente del escuadrón 11 había adquirido un cuerpo de adolescente tal, que levantaba pasiones a donde fuera… aunque ella ni en cuenta de eso.

Nemu solo miraba a la presidenta de la asociación siendo reprendida por la vicepresidenta, más volvió su atención a la puerta del sitio, desde la declaración de paz, se habían tratado de mantener bu8enas relaciones con los arrancar de Hueco Mundo… y la asociación de mujeres Shinigamis fue la primera en conseguirlo, permitiendo que dos Espadas sobrevivientes de la guerra participaran en las reuniones, además de permitir que las Vizards Lisa Yadoumaru, Hiyori Sarugaki y Mashiro Kuna, de quienes por cierto, Lisa aun no llegaba y Hiyori solo se quejaba de por que se había dejado convencer por Shinji y Mashiro solo miraba divertida a las demás.

Rukia e Inoue (que había sido invitada por la primera) charlaban animadamente aunque mantenían ojo avizor en una de las invitadas a la reunión, si bien ahora ya era aliada, antes estuvo a punto de hacer rodajas de Shinigami con el Capitán Hitsugaya… si, era la misma Halibel, quien solo miraba aburrida a las Shinigamis y a la antigua Espada 4, Neliel, quien había logrado volver a su forma adulta de nueva cuenta… pero se seguía comportando cual niña… lo que llegaba a ser problemático considerando que cuando quería demostrar su afecto tendía a abrazar a la gente… y a los hombres no les era para nada desagradable.

Creo que esa Vizard no se va a presentar Yoruichi sama- dijo Soi Fong manteniendo la vigilancia sobre Halibel –No entiendo por que esta aquí.

Los tratados de paz Soi Fong, si no queremos que vuelvan a repetirse los errores del pasado debemos de enmendarlos en el presente… por cierto, gracias por invitarme- dijo la morena, Soi Fong se sonrojo levemente.

Es... un placer Yoruichi sama- respondió la Capitana, Yoruichi solo sonrió mientras que miraba el muñón que le había quedado a la Capitana después de pelear contra el Espada Barragan (quien había muerto combatiendo al viejo Capitán de la División 1)

Creo que debemos empezar esta reunión- dijo Matsumoto sentándose al lado de Hinamori, las demás asintieron, pero justo cuando Nanao (que al fin había logrado que Yachiru se sentara) empezara con la reunión…

La puerta se abrió de golpe… Lisa Yadomaru entro tambaleándose, en un principio pensaron que había sido atacada o algo… hasta que vieron la expresión de tremendo placer llevaba en su rostro… y una rápida mirada de Hiyori en sus ropas mal acomodadas y su cabello bastante despeinado le dieron la respuesta de todo.

Bien, ¿A quien te tiraste?- preguntó la Vizard con toda la calma del mundo ante la mirada de sorpresa de las demás- ¿Por qué me ven así? Es obvio que esta se fue a revolcar con alguien.

Eso es cierto, la conocemos muy bien- dijo Mashiro con una sonrisa, Inoue solo se sonrojo al escucharlas.

¡Ja! ¡Parece que al menos alguien se divierte!- exclamo Yoruichi riendo mientras que Lisa se sentaba y sonriendo miraba a las demás.

Fue… increíble- dijo con toda la calma del mundo y las Shinigamis ni lentas ni perezosas se acercaron junto con las vizards, Orihime, Yoruichi y Neliel, solo Halibel siguió en su lugar mientras qué miraba aburrida a las demás.

Vaya, ¿Y con quien fue?- preguntó interesada Mashiro.

Bah, de seguro fue con uno de esos urgidos Shinigamis que rondan por aquí, mira que hay algunos urgidos- dijo Hiyori, Nano pensó en protestar… pero prefirió no decir nada, a fin de cuentas, quien no andaba urgido era un simple cubo de Hielo que solo pensaba en pelear o seguir reglas.

Inou solo les miraba algo intimidada pero no podía alejarse por que al igual que las demás le daba curiosidad el hecho.

Anda cuenta ya- decía una emocionada Rukia, Lisa solo se acomodo los lentes mientras que sonreía.

Fue increíble… el mejor de todos… y ni siquiera se imaginaran quien fue…- dijo con una expresión tal que las demás le miraron con interés.

¿Renji?- pregunto Rukia, pero Lisa negó con la cabeza.

Tal vez sea Kira- dijo Hinamori, pero Lisa negó también.

¿De que hablan?- preguntó Yachiru mientras que Neliel solo les miraba.

Luego te digo, le respondió Unohana.

No creo que sea Urahara… ¿Podría ser Shunsui?- preguntó Yoruichi haciendo que Nanao se sobresaltara un poco.

Nop… ni de cerca- dijo Lisa sonriendo con satisfacción.

Esa ultima parte si que hizo que odas se miraran, sino había sido el más bohemio de la Sociedad de Almas ¿Quién?

¿Ichigo?-preguntó Rukia sobresaltando a Inoue, pero Lisa volvió a negar, haciendo que a pelinaranja se tranquilizara.

Anda que no te abras violado al capitán Hitsugaya- dijo Matsumoto pero Lisa solo suspiro.

M¿Me crees pedófila?- le espeto Lisa.

Bueno, te la pasas leyendo hentai y de vez en cuando el Shotacon- dijo Mashiro.

Además como vas a ser pedófila si el tapón de alberca es casi tan viejo como tu- dijo Hiyori.

Veo que jamás van a adivinar … je, es quien menos se lo esperan… no es Shinigami… ni Quincy… es más, ni siquiera esta muerto… esta vivo… y bastante vivo- dijo Lisa con un sonrojo y una risita maliciosa.

Las chicas se miraron unas a las otras y de pronto Rukia ato cabos mientras uqe las demás solo se miraban pensativas.

No... No lo creo… ¿Chad?- preguntó dudosa.

Vaya que te tardaste- le respondió Lisa.

¿El? Pero como es eso ¿Te atreviste a hacerlo con ese chico? Digo se ve que esta en buena forma pero… da algo de miedo- dijo Matsumoto.

Además, creo que hay mejores opciones en el Sereitei- dijo Kiyone mientras que ponía una cara soñadora -¡Como el Capitán Ukitake!

O Hisagi- dijo Matsumoto.

Pero Chad es… es un buen chico- dijo Inoue defendiendo a su amigo.

Es cierto, aunque me sorprende… ¿Y como fue?- preguntó Rukia acercándose más.

¡Rukia san no es correcto que le interrogue sobre cosas tan intimas!- le reprendió Isane sonrojada, Rukia suspiro mientras que Inoue veía interesada.

Anden, no se corten, será bueno saber que tal es el desempeño del chico- dijo Yoruichi sonriendo.

¡Yoruichi sama como puede decir eso!- le espeto Soi Fong.

Bueno, si tanto desean saber- dijo Lisa pero Nanao le interrumpió.

¡Eso es inmoral y no estamos aquí para eso!- le reprendió.

Anda no seas tan mojigata, que yo me imagino que tu también quieres saber- dijo Matsumoto, Nanao solo se sonrojo mientras qué Hiyori solo miraba a Mashiro.

Esta va a traumar a las demás- dijo recordando que Lisa no se cortaba nada a la hora de hablar.

Bueno, al menos aprenderán algo- le respondió Mashiro sonriendo mientras qué miraba como las chicas habían convencido a Nanao de dejar que Lisa contara su "encuentro" con Chad.

Halibel solo miraba con pena al grupito de mujeres que esperaban escuchar la historia pervertida de la de lentes… y la ex espada 4 estaba entre ellas aunque no supiera de que diablos hablaban.

¿Por qué diablos vine aquí?- se pregunto suspirando.

Continuara.

Bueno este es mi primer intento de fic Mature de humor de Bleach, es algo bizarro y con excepción de este largo prologo (en mis estándares, mis prólogos casi siempre son muy cortos) casi todo el fic incluirá lemon, je lo que si es que muchos se preguntaran, ¿Por qué Chad? Y yo responderé, por que es el más olvidado en el fandom de Bleach, siempre es el amigo, el cuate, y si le ponen pareja es con un carácter inventado, creo que solo en la sección en ingles le llegan a poner alguna pareja con alguna de las chicas de la serie, y es por eso que en este intento de fic loco, Chad pasara por TODAS Y CADA UNA de las chicas de Bleach… si al final se queda con alguna como pareja, bueno, ustedes podrían dar su opinión y veremos como queda. Habra insinuaciones de alguna que otra pareja adicional (soy fan del IchiHime… aunque puede que de alguna sorpresa)

Je, por ahora les diré que meteré mucho humor negro y uno que otro albur, así como de un poco de castigo a los demás protagonistas masculinos, je, es que Chad ya se merece su fic no.

En fin, espero les agrade y aunque me tardare un poco en poner los capítulos que sigan, espero les agrade.

Cualquier critica, aclaración, comentario o ayuda siéntanse en la libertad de decírmelo, ya que al ser el primer fic que hago de esta serie puedo cometer errores.

Como adicional, el viejo Yamamoto se murió en la Guerra, es que no me cae muy bien ese viejo, no lo odio, pero no me gustan sus métodos, Hitsugaya sigue vivo y Soi Fong quedo manca de su encuentro con Barragan, ah, y como es costumbre mía, a este fic le asigno su propio mundo, la Tierra B 380.

Suerte.


	2. Cap 1: Lisa Yadomaru

**Chad el Semental**

**Capitulo 1. Lisa Yadomaru**

**Nota: Este fic se ubica en el universo B48523, así que no concordara con la trama normal de bleach, no se quejen, además, por ciertos motivos en las partes cruciales Chad se vera algo OC, pero les explicare el por que de eso**

Flashback

Lisa Yadomaru, vizard, una chica algo pervertida y que gustaba de usar traje de colegiala caminaba apaciblemente por el Sereitei, en unas horas se reuniría con la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, lo cual prometía ser muy divertido, pero antes… ella andaba algo ansiosa, la guerra había impedido que fuera a buscar "acción" por lo que aprovecharía para ir a echar un vistazo a "la mercancía" antes de decidirse por quien iría.

¿Y quien lo diría? En el lugar exacto- se dijo mirando un local de baños públicos. Sonrió con malicia recordando que todos los chicos se encontraban también en el Sereitei y una fuente muy confiable le había informado que estarían en ese lugar –Es mi día de suerte.

En el interior del lugar, los hombres estaban descansando después de un ajetreado día de pleitos.

Hey Byakuya, ¿Qué tal esta el agua?- pregunto Ichigo mientras que el capitán del sexto escuadrón le miraba desde la terma.

…- fue toda la respuesta del Capitán, Ichigo no le presto importancia y se metió a bañar.

Vaya, esta caliente- dijo el Shinigami sustituto.

Hey Ichigo, no te vayas a derretir- Dijo Renji de forma burlona, Ichigo solo le miro enfadado.

Muy gracioso- dijo enfadado.

Vamos, ya dejen de pelearse- decía Ikaku saliendo como dios lo trajo al mundo.

¡Hey ponte una toalla!- le grito Ichigo molesto.

¡Oh! ¡Así que te asusta ver a un verdadero macho por aquí he!- exclamo confiado Ikkaku.

Idiota, lo que pasa es que no queremos burlarnos de tus miserias- le respondió Ichigo.

Ikkaku empezó a recriminarle… y ninguno se percataba de que Lisa les observaba oculta desde un muro.

"Oh cuanto buen espécimen… ¿Pero cual será el mejor? Pensándolo bien, no hay muchas opciones, Byakuya se ve bien… y esta bien dotado… pero parece más frio que la Antártida… Ichigo… pues se ve sumamente inexperto, enseñarle seria divertido, pero no sé, podría aburrirme"- pensaba y empezó a analizar a todos los hombres del lugar… y como mas estaban entrando, ella empezó a analizar sus posibilidades.

Ikkaku… descartado, no le era sexualmente atractivo, Yumichika… los chicos con apariencia tan Metrosexual tampoco le agradaban tanto… descartados…

Ukitake… Le parecía atractivo… pero eso de andarse medio muriendo a cada rato como que le cortaba la inspiración… después de un buen rato de analizar… era Ichigo la mejor opción, y empezó a planear sus movimientos hasta que…

¡Hey Chad! ¡Apúrate que ya casi todos terminamos!- exclamo Ichigo, Lisa entonces observo con detenimiento, le faltaba ver al chico mitad mexicano.

Chad entro con tranquilidad, una toalla cubría sus zonas íntimas.

Hey viejo, ya casi terminamos todos- dijo Renji sonriente.

Disculpen- dijo Chad con calma.

Vamos no te preocupes, así tendrás el lugar para ti solo- dijo Ichigo sonriente.

¡Hey amigo, no hay por que andarse tapando estamos entre hombres!- dijo Ikkaku en broma arrancándole la toalla… y dejo a todos… incluyendo a Lisa, sorprendidos.

¡Pero que eres marciano o que!- exclamo Renji asombrado.

Chad solo se metió al agua ocultando su cuerpo.

Vaya, hombre, si que te lo tenias guardado, je- dijo Ikkaku.

Vamos, no lo fastidien envidiosos- dijo Ichigo molesto.

Je, ¿Y el envidioso no será otro?- dijo Renji burlón, Byakuya solo miro como Chad se veía avergonzado y bufo.

Ya basta, déjenlo en paz- dijo con seriedad, a su lado, Kenpachi suspiro.

Es cierto ¿Qué si esta mas dotado que ustedes? No tienen por que portarse como niñas- dijo Kenpachi, algunos empezaron a discutir.

En su lugar, Lisa solo estaba observando todo con una sonrisa.

Hu vaya, no me imagine que el amigo de Ichigo tuviese ese cuerpazo, je, creo que ya encontré mi diversión- dijo para si Lisa mientras que miraba a Chad –Aunque su expresión se ve algo inocente, je, será entretenido, a ver cuanto aguanta.

Lisa entonces se puso a esperar, como Chad había entrado mucho después que los demás, de seguro se quedaría más tiempo… y no se equivoco, los primeros en irse fueron Byakuya y Kenpachi, mas tarde empezaron a salir los demás.

Hey Chad, ¿Te vas a quedar aun más tiempo?- le preguntó Ichigo, Chad solo asintió –Bien, te vemos después- dijo el pelinaranja saliendo, Chad entonces se relajo un poco mientras que sin saberlo, Lisa le miraba.

Bien… bien, es un espécimen interesante, ¿Cómo me le acerco?- decía mientras que se acercaba un poco para ver más a Chad y sin darse cuenta… su mano resbalo y cayó al agua.

¡SPLASH!

Chad se levanto sobresaltado.

¿Quién esta ahí?- preguntó, en eso se percato sorprendido de la presencia de Lisa Yadoumaru.

Auch… eso dolió- dijo ella sobándose el trasero.

¿Señorita esta bien?- preguntó Chad, Lisa le miro y sonrió con perversión.

Oh… es más grande desde esta perspectiva- dijo ella con una sonrisa, Chad se percato de que estaba mirando ella y rápidamente se metió al agua.

Lo lamento, eso fue descarado- dijo Chad, Lisa le miro y sonrió.

Hey galán, no te apenes… eso se ve genial- dijo ella acercándosele con rapidez, Chad solo se sonrojo mientras qué trataba de ocultar su desnudez.

Discúlpeme… saldré para que pueda irse- dijo él, pero Lisa se percato de que si lo dejaba ir ahora perdería la oportunidad que buscaba de divertirse… así que antes de que Chad pudiera moverse, uso su velocidad para pararse frente a él.

Hey… nunca dije que te fueras- dijo ella, Chad solo le miro con cierta sorpresa, pero aun mantenía un poco de su apariencia estoica –Hey nene, me imagino que sabes a que vengo… deberías de sentirte afortunado, te he elegido para que podamos repasar la experiencia humana más deliciosa del mundo y… ¡A donde crees que vas!- exclamo al ver como Chad le había dado la vuelta y se disponía a salir del lugar.

Ha… no estoy interesado, gracias por la oferta- dijo Chad, más Lisa solo sonrió.

Je, tu boca dice que no… pero tu amiguito dice que sí- dijo ella señalando su entrepierna, Chad se percato de que había sufrido una erección y rápidamente trato de alejarse, pero Lisa lo derribo.

Hey, recuerda que soy una Vizard… ¿Creíste que podrías escapar de mi?- dijo ella con audacia, Chad se percato de que era bastante fuerte… claro, podría intentar quitársela de encima, quizás podría… pero a él no le gustaba dañar a las mujeres… y era por eso que no quería intentarlo.

Señorita, disculpe, pero no creo que sea prudente estar aquí, por favor, no deseo que su reputación se dañe- dijo Chad, Lisa le miro y empezó a reír.

¡Mi reputación! ¡Chico de no hacer esto entonces mi reputación si que se vería afectada!- exclamo, Chad solo le miraba, Lisa se seco una lagrima que salió por tanta risa y se le acerco –Escucha, te diré que esto nos beneficia a ambos, yo sé lo que te digo…

Pero señorita… - dijo Chad y entonces Lisa por fin se enfado.

¡Mira ya me hartaste ¡ ¡Me vale lo que pienses pero lo vamos a hacer ahora lo quieras o no!- exclamo tumbándolo y sujetando su miembro, Chad solo le miraba con sorpresa… mientras que Lisa esbozaba una sonrisa.

Se… señorita… créame… no querrá hacer esto- decía Chad.

¿En serio? Muchachote, se ve que no me conoces- dijo Lisa procediendo a acercar su boca al miembro del mexicano… sin saber que lo que Chad decía no era por seguridad de él… sino de ella.

Lisa se coloco el miembro en su boca… y procedió a chuparlo y lamerlo, Chad se estremeció… era buena, no podía negarlo… y por desgracia se notaba que era insistente… eso le hizo recordar ciertos asuntos por los que era muy castigado por su abuelo mientras que estuvo en México… no solo por las peleas… sino por que… tenia un potente deseo sexual… el mismo se reprimía para evitarse problemas, y había tenido éxito… por desgracia… Lisa ahora estaba trabajando duramente para liberar dicho deseo.

Ugh- no pudo evitar un leve gemido… Lisa sonrió mientras qué seguía con la felación.

Oh ya vez que te esta gustando… je… y mira que con lo grande que eres apenas y me cabe en la boca- dijo ella… hasta que noto que la mirada de Chad cambiaba… de una mirada tranquila y algo inocente… a una mirada muy profunda y decidida…

Chad entonces sonrió… de una manera que a Lisa le provoco escalofríos.

He… ¿Estas bien?- preguntó ella pensando que quizás se le había pasado la mano con el chico… entonces Chad le tomo el hombro…

Estoy más que bien… y creo que debo de retribuirte- dijo con una voz profunda, Lisa se quedo descolocada… según todo lo que había oído acerca del chico implicaba que era muy serio y tranquilo, quizás algo taimado y generaba un cierto aire onírico, además de una ligera sensación exótica en él… pero ahora…

Hey… creo que me pase un poco… esta bien, acepto que fue un poco excesivo de mi parte y… decía, pero Chad solo le sonrió y entonces le beso con rapidez… Lisa se sorprendió al pasar eso… y noto que el chico la empezaba a desnudar.

"Vaya… creo que se encendió… bien, eso me agrada… ahora si que podre divertirme"- pensó ella.

Chad le siguió besando mientras que con sus manos jugueteaba con el clítoris de Lisa, ella empezó a gemir… y se percato de qué el chico tenia experiencia

"Quien lo diría… je, eso es mejor, así durara más tiempo"- pensó ella.

Ambos siguieron hasta que Chad la despojo de toda su ropa, Lisa se percato de que él sonreía, por lo que asumió que de verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

Chad entonces la sujeto y con suavidad la depósito en el piso mientras que con suaves besos recorría su cuerpo, Lisa se estremeció, de verdad que sabia como hacerlo… y manejaba su boca como un maestro, se estaba sintiendo bastante exitada… y entonces noto que Chad empezaba a concentrarse en su entre pierna… el uso de su lengua… la chica se estremeció.

"¡Es genial… en años me había encontrado a alguien así!"- pensó mientras que el moreno seguía con su faena… y la verdad parecía como si tuviera años de experiencia… Lisa de pronto se estremeció y…

"No… ¡No puedo creerlo… me he corrido!"- pensó extasiada… y había sido muy rápido, lo que solo indicaba la capacidad que tenia el latino para complacerla…

Bien… veo que te gusto- dijo Chad con una voz mas profunda aun… como si fuera otro, y eso le encanto a Lisa.

No estuvo mal- dijo ella con un tono de soberbia.

Oh… pero si veo que estas temblando preciosa- dijo él y entonces Lisa se percato de que aun estaba bajo el efecto del orgasmo… no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Bueno… tu lengua es bastante buena- dijo ella con sensualidad, Chad solo sonrió.

Bueno, entonces será mejor que te muestre mis otras cualidades- dijo el, Lisa solo sonrió.

Muéstrame- dijo ella.

Chad entonces se le acerco y Lisa vio el enorme miembro del moreno posicionarse en su vagina, se sentía muy excitada solo de verlo… y entonces lo sintió entrar.

Chad sonrió mientras qué escucho el gemido de Lisa y procedió a moverse…

Lisa se sentía extraña… demasiado bien… no lo creía, apenas habían empezado, pero algo en Chad le provocaba una enorme excitación… y entonces noto que el se movía con bastante rapidez…

Oh… oh… ¡OH POR DIOS SIGUE ASÍ!- gritaba ella, Chad sonrió y la levanto sin separarse de ella, la empujo contra la pared, y siguió penetrándola con fuerza y vivacidad…

El vaivén seguía, Chad entonces se estremeció y Lisa sintió como al mismo tiempo que llegaba al orgasmo, Chad también pasaba por lo mismo… sin ablandarse…

Wow… que… que aguante- decía ella algo cansada… y noto que la sonrisa de Chad se ensanchaba.

Que bien que te sientas satisfecha… por desgracia yo aun tengo mucha cuerda- dijo y entonces empezó de nuevo, Lisa jamás se había sentido así… Chad parecía sabérselas de todas, todas… y lo hicieron en cuanta posición pudiera conocer ella… sino es que hasta en algunas nuevas…

Y siguieron… y siguieron… y siguieron… Lisa no tenia idea de cuantas veces se había corrido ya, pero Chad parecía una maquina… no se detenía, cambiaban de posición con rapidez…

Dos horas después…

Lisa se encontraba tendida en el piso… sentía como de su interior corría el contenido de la eyaculación del moreno… una sonrisa de satisfacción cubría su rostro.

Chad solo le miraba.

"Oh por dios… no de nuevo… ¿Como deje que mi voluntad flaqueara y que mis instintos me dominaran? Ahora deberé de alejarme de todo mundo hasta que se me pase o de lo contrario podrían haber grandes consecuencias"- pensaba Chad, aunque se imaginaba que a Lisa no le importaba mucho y que de seguro le sacaría provecho, pero eso a el no le interesaba mucho, sabia que cuando su mente se trastornaba así su personalidad cambiaba demasiado, incluso podría llegar a abusar de las mujeres… era por eso que prefería evitar cualquier tipo de relación mas allá de la amistad… y ahora… dicho problema estaba suelto ahora.

Hey… wow… eres un semental chico… aun sigue saliéndome mucha de tu corrida- dijo Lisa, Chad le miro con cierto enfado.

Vístase por favor y váyase- dijo Chad, Lisa le miro burlona.

¿Y crees que después de tanto ejercicio podría hacerlo? Al menos ayúdame a lavarme- dijo ella de modo algo sensual, Chad solo le miro.

Yo me voy- dijo con frialdad mientras qué tomaba su toalla y se marchaba.

Oh, lastima… aunque creo que no aguantaría otra ronda- dijo ella mientras qué con dificultad empezaba a vestirse

Fin Flashback.

Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Lisa mientras qué tomaba algo de té… sobra decir que la expresión del resto de las chicas solo le miraban con los ojos abiertos.

¿De verdad Chad hizo eso? ¿No nos mientes?- dijo Rukia sorprendida.

Créanme, cuando se trata de sexo, ella jamás miente- dijo Hiyori con calma, aunque también sorprendida.

No volveré a ver igual a Sado kun- dijo Inoue.

Bah, no se de que se impresionan, siempre existen personas que son excelentes en el sexo- dijo Yoruichi, quien sin que lo notaran, le había excitado un poco la historia.

Je, bueno, solo les digo, que en el hay un buen espécimen… y pues, creo que sería bueno que lo tomaran en cuenta… más que a muchos de sus supuestos galanes, que de seguro no les cumplen como ustedes quisieran- dijo Lisa haciendo que algunas le mirasen –O que ni siquiera las notan pese a lo hermosas que son –dijo mirando de reojo a Rukia y a Orihime.

Harribell solo les miraba.

Bah, pamplinas- dijo ella mientras que volteaba a ver a la ventana, aunque no negaba que había sentido cierto interés… igual que todas…

Algunas solo dudaban que fuera verdad… y por algún motivo otras querían comprobarlo por si mismas… y otras como Yachiru y Nell, solo estaban confundidas, según Lisa… eso que había echo se sentía bien, quien sabe… quizás también tratarían de probar…

Y así, sin que él lo supiera… Chad quedo en la mira de todas las mujeres que estaban en ese cuarto…

Continuara.

Bien, me tarde casi un año, pero es que Bleach me había estado decepcionando un poco, pero como vi que pedían que lo siguiera, he decidido complacerles y seguirlo, tratare de no tardarme otro año, je, dependiendo de la recepción de este cap, veré si es prudente seguirlo o no.

Bien, como vieron, la historia empezó con Lisa, ¿Quién será la siguiente? ¿Yoruichi? ¿Ise Nanao? ¿Alguna Vizard? ¿O una de las Arrancars? Je, solo dire que aquí hay una excepción, y es Orihime, no sé, pero en este caso creo que con ella creare algo aparte, ya saben que me encanta esa chica, pero más como pareja de Ichigo, aunque podría experimentar algo. Además, recuerden, en el universo de este fic, cuando Chad esta excitado, su mentalidad y carácter cambian, por lo que será impredecible, bien puede ser un playboy, un hombre amigable y dulce, alguien sentimental, un poeta, practico o un perverso demonio sexual, dependiendo de las circunstancias, je, ¿A que chica le tocaran sus actitudes?

Suerte y gracias por apoyar


	3. Cap 2: Rangiku Matsumoto

**Chad el Semental**

**Capitulo 2: Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Nota: Una mujer algo deprimida y un hombre cariñoso… ¿Qué pasara al encontrarse?**

Después de la reunión Rangiku decidió ir a beber un poco, a fin de cuentas… aun recordaba ciertas cosas que habían pasado durante la guerra.

Y se deprimió… recordó el sacrificio de Gin… por desgracias, a causa de ciertos elementos no fue posible que Orihime restaurara la vida de Gin… por lo que cada semana, Rangiku sufría de depresiones y se emborrachaba a mas no poder… y bueno, en muchas ocasiones terminaba teniendo encuentros íntimos con diversos shinigamis… pero no eran satisfactorios para nada… muchos parecían tener un cierto "complejo" Japonés… y es que su medida no era muy grande… además de ser exageradamente rápidos…

Demonios… creo que hoy solo beberé- decía Matsumoto.

Chad caminaba intranquilo, había logrado alejarse de las mujeres en las últimas horas, pero aun así, sabia que con su otra "personalidad" liberada, podría llegar a meterse en lios.

Al menos ya estoy mas calmado- dijo para si mientras qué sonreía.

Ugh- se escucho y Chad fue a ver, parecía haber alguien en problemas…

En una esquina, Matsumoto vomitaba, después de varias horas metiéndole al alcohol e intentando consolarse… Incluso trato de tener algo de "suerte" con un par de Shinigamis enormes que se encontró por allí… por desgracia, ninguno le aguanto nada…

Chad al verla… de inmediato pensó en marcharse, aun no estaba del todo controlado y no quería líos… pero entonces noto que Matsumoto realmente se veía mal… y su sentido del deber le indico que al menos debía llevarla a su división para que se recuperara, no podía dejarla allí…

Vamos señorita, no es bueno que este aquí- dijo mientras que ayudaba a la despampanante rubia a levantarse.

Hash… ¿Por qué la vida esh tan cruel? ¿Por qué she tubo que morir Gin?- balbuceaba la ebria mujer, Chad se percato que no podría llevarla de esa manera… así que la cargo en sus brazos.

Caminaban por las calles, y Chad noto que Matsumoto se apoyaba contra su pecho, noto que sus ropas estaban desacomodadas… y le daban un espectáculo de los generosos pechos de la rubia… y trato de calmarse.

Je, felicidades- se escucho y Chad se percato de que era un grupo de borrachos… quienes de seguro pensaron que eran una pareja que iba a "hacer cositas"

Por fin llego a donde la División 10… todo estaba oscuro, no se veía a nadie en el lugar, por lo que suspirando Chad busco en donde dejar a Rangiku, pero todas las puertas estaban cerradas.

Hey… dime si hay alguna parte donde puedas descansar- dijo Chad, Rangiku cabeceo un poco.

A la oficina de allá- dijo ella, Chad asintió y la llevo, vio un escritorio y un sillón, no parecía haber mucho en la oficina, claro, Chad jamás había entrado en la oficina de Histugaya Toshiro, por lo que no sabia a donde andaban.

Deposito a Matsumoto con suavidad en el sillón y sabia que debía de marcharse, huir como cobarde… pero su caballerosidad era mayor… y Matsumoto se veía tan necesitada de afecto…

Algo en el estaba despertando… y aunque no le gustaba el rumbo que la situación estaba tomando, no negaba que parte de él si que quería que algo pasara.

¿Se encuentra mejor?- dijo Chad al ver como Matsumoto trataba de mantenerse semiincorporada.

Yo… si… gracias- decía con lagrimas y una voz cansada, a Chad se le partió el alma al verla así, parecía tan indefensa… tan frágil…

¿Desea estar sola?- preguntó él. Matsumoto negó con la cabeza.

No… es solo que… no sé, necesito con quien hablar… desahogarme un poco- dijo ella, Chad asintió y ella le hizo un espacio en el sillón, Chad se sentó mientras que la Shinigami solo se apoyaba un poco en él.

Ambos permanecieron un rato en silencio, Chad pensó que la Shinigami se había dormido incluso, pero al bajar levemente la vista, noto que la mujer estaba mirando al vacio.

Si lo desea puede decirme que le molesta, con gusto la escuchare- dijo él, Matsumoto asintió.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la gente buena es la que muere?- dijo la chica, Chad le miro –Es injusto, y lo peor es que nunca supe cuales fueron sus verdaderos motivos… hasta que el final llego.

¿De quien habla?- preguntó algo interesado. Matsumoto entonces empezó a llorar de nuevo.

De Gin… Gin Ichimaru ¿Lo conociste verdad? El fue… quien nos traiciono… lucho al lado de Aizen… y al final resulto que actuó como una especie de doble agente… el jamás me traiciono de verdad- decía ella llorando.

¿Lo amaba?- preguntó Chad, Matsumoto solo se quedo pasmada.

No… no lo sé… se que sentía mucho por el… tal vez si lo ame… pero no lo sé…¡Oh por dios debo de verme como una tonta!- exclamo ella empezando a llorar de nuevo.

Shhhh, tranquila, no creo que se vea como una tonta, señorita, no se preocupe… desahóguese conmigo- dijo el abrazándola, Matsumoto seguía llorando y se apretó contra el mexicano, quien al sentir el voluptuoso cuerpo de ella apretándose contra el suyo… solo sintió la necesidad de algo más, Chad trataba de controlarse… no era bueno aprovecharse de una mujer deprimida…

Yo… me siento tan sola…- dijo Matsumoto, y miro a Chad, este se percato de la mirada de la mujer, era obvio que se sentía necesitada… querida… pero si hacían algo, sería un abuso de confianza… no podía… no debía… no…

La entiendo… - fue lo que dijo con una voz ronca… y algo en su rostro cambio mientras que con suavidad acercaba sus labios a los de la mujer.

¿Chad?- fue todo lo que dijo la rubia algo confundida al ver al imponente latino acercársele… y aunque algo en su interior le decía que eso estaba mal… se dejo llevar.

El beso fue prolongado… pero de alguna manera muy dulce… para Chad era una sensación extraña… como si algo se liberara… para Matsumoto, era también una liberación, necesitaba afecto, mucho, y no lo negaba, era por ello que buscaba satisfacción con muchos shinigamis, pero ninguno le había logrado "llenar" ese vacio en su alma… incluso le había dado una oportunidad a Kira y a Hisagi… y no logro nada que le agradase… pero Chad… el beso que le estaba dando… no sabia por que, pero sentía un calor sumamente agradable.

Ambos se separaron y Chad solo miro a Matsumoto, quien estaba sonrojada.

Es usted hermosa señorita Matsumoto… de verdad, no es bueno que una dama tan bella sufra- dijo él con una voz ronca.

Gracias- dijo ella algo sonrojada mientras que sonreía, Chad le sonrió y se acerco a ella, la beso de nuevo con suavidad y entonces usando sus manos… con lentitud sujeto sus hombros y paso sus manos por debajo del traje

Ugh- gimió Rangiku, Chad sonrió.

Tranquila- dijo el, Rangiku se estremeció al escuchar la voz del moreno.

Chad entonces le beso con suavidad el cuello, mientras que con sus manos le bajaba el Hakama, dejando a la vista los hermosos senos de la rubia, Rangiku se estremeció mientras que abrazaba al mexicano, este siguió besando su cuello y hombros mientras que con las manos manipulaba el Hakama y este iba apoyándose contra el sillón dejando a la rubia cada vez con menos ropas…

Chad…- dijo ella entre gemidos y Chad le beso mientras que la colocaba con suavidad en el sillón, Rangiku sintió como las ultimas piezas de su ropa empezaban a ser removidas de su cuerpo, y sentía como las manos de Chad se movían de tal manera que no podía evitar gemir.

Entonces noto que la ultima de sus prendas había sido retirada… y vio que Chad le miraba con fijeza.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo confundida.

Eres muy hermosa- dijo el moreno, Rangiku le sonrio, Chad noto que aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Gracias- dijo ella, Chad se le acerco.

Olvida tus problemas al menos esta noche- dijo Chad .Una mujer tan hermosa como tu no debería de sufrir así.

Rangiku solo le miro con sorpresa, y antes de hablar Chad le beso de nuevo.

Entonces la situación se volvió mas candada.

Chad uso sus manos para quitar la ultima prenda de Rangiku, sus pantis… Entonces ya Chad sabía que no había punto de vuelta…

El moreno se quito la playera que traía puesta, dando a notar su musculoso cuerpo, Rangiku entonces noto que no estaba nada mal, Chad empezó a besarla de nuevo, ahora en todo su cuerpo, la rubia se estremecía la sentir el contacto de las manos y los labios del mexicano.

Chad llego a la zona vaginal de la chica y esta se estremeció al sentir como la lengua de el penetraba en su zona mas intima.

Ahh- gimió la rubia, Chad siguió con su labor y Rangiku se movía solo teniendo el pensamiento de que nunca en todo lo que llevaba en el Sereitei había tenido esa sensación… el movimiento de la lengua de Chad por su clítoris la estaba volviendo loca…

"Si eso hace con la lengua, ¿Qué no hará con lo demás?"- pensó ella mientras que sentía como si leves choques eléctricos pasaran por su cuerpo… y sintió que llegaba al orgasmo.

¡AHHHH!- Gimió con fuerza, Chad se limpio un poco, Rangiku le miro y entonces vio que el chico se quitaba las prendas inferiores… y casi se le salen los ojos al ver el miembro del chico.

"¡Por dios! ¡Es enorme! No… no creo que eso me quepa" –peso algo nerviosa, pero Chad se le acerco y antes de que ella pensase en decirle que mejor no…

¡Ahhhh!- gimió con fuerza mientras que Chad la penetraba, entonces el latino empezó a moverse mientras que los gemidos de Rangiku seguían.

¡RAPIDO… MAS RAPIDO!- gritaba la shinigami, y Chad solo le sonrió… estaba bajo su control la situación.

Ugh- gimió el cuando sintió que se venia dentro de la Shinigami,… pero si ella pensaba que hay había acabado… estaba equivocada, Chad haciendo gala de una fuerza enorme en su miembro, literalmente levanto a Rangikuy la cambio de posición, la rubia estaba de lado y Chad siguió penetrándola, el vaivén era tal, que esta vez Rangiku se corrió con fuerzas, y Chad aun seguía, entonces, aprovechando que el liquido vaginal de la rubia seguía saliendo, Chad uso los dedos para aprovecharlo y le introdujo sus dedos en el ano de la chica, Rangiku se estremeció al sentir la masturbación anal que Chad le proporcionaba.

Ah… Ahhhh….- eran todos los sonidos que provenían de su boca, Chad seguía en lo suyo y cuando Rangiku se estremeció con la señal de un nuevo orgasmo, Chad saco su miembro, entonces la posiciono de tal manera que su ano quedaba levantado y al notar que la había dilatado lo suficiente, la penetro, Rangiku solo pego un gemido de muy alta intensidad, Chad sonrío mientras qué aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, Rangiku solo podía dejarse llevar por el placer que le proporcionaba el mexicano.

"¡Oh por dios! ¡Nunca había estado con un hombre así! ¡Ni Kira ni Hisagi me hicieron sentir así! ¡Este hombre es imparable!"- pensaba mientras que se daba cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por la apariencia… este hombre no era tan estéticamente atractivo, incluso se le podía considerar como personaje secundario… pero por dios, era lo mejor que le había tocado.

Hubi un estremecimiento por parte de ambos… y Rangiku se dejo caer, Chad se apoyo a lado de ella mientras que ambos solo jadeaban.

Chad… eres… eres genial- dijo Rangiku.

¿Estas mejor?- preguntó él, Rangiku le sonrío.

Chad… después de esto, no sentirme bien seria estúpido… wow… eres toda una maquina- dijo la rubia, Chad no pudo evitar reír.

Te lo agradezco- dijo Chad, Rangiku estiro un poco su cuello… y le beso, Chad respondió el beso.

Y sonriendo, decidieron tomar un descanso, aunque Chad tenia aun más cuerda, pero decidió dejarlo así, había logrado que Rangiklu saliera de su depresión, por lo que decidió dejarla descansar.

"Además… después de esto, de seguro tendré mas oportunidades"- pensó mientras que se dormía.

A la mañana siguiente.

Hitsugaya Toshiro iba a su oficina, estaba tranquilo, no habían ido a despertarlo para decirle que Rangiku había sido detenida por faltas a la moral, así que decidió ser indulgente con ella, le dejaría portarse como quisiera en el día, abrió la puerta de su oficina y entro.

…

…

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE HACEN?

Sobra decir que dicho grito se escucho por toda la división 10… y unas horas mas tarde, la noticia de que Hitsugaya había encontrado a Rangiku teniendo sexo con Yasutora Sado se corrió como reguero de pólvora… y aumento entre las mujeres, la fama del mitad mexicano…

Sobra decir que los otros amantes de ocasión que había tenido Rangiku, solo pegaron el grito al cielo cuando ella les refregó en la cara que Chad era el mejor amante que halla tenido en toda su existencia.

Fin Cap 2

Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Je, Chad decidió usar su habilidad en el caso de Rangiku, para el bien, je, además se gano nueva fama.

¿Quién será la siguiente? ¿Yoruichi? ¿Nemu? ¿Kotetsu? ¿Nell? Je, denme opciones que quiero darles gusto

Nos vemos


	4. Cap 3: Yoruichi Shihoin

**Chad el Semental**

**Capitulo 3: Yoruichi Shihoin**

**Nota: A veces la confiada mujer experimentada, se encontrara con que hay cosas con las que es mejor no meterse**

**Advertencia de contenido: Esta cap incluye una secuencia de violación, no leer si no te agrada eso**

Después del incidente en la oficina de Hitsugaya… la fama de Chad corrió como reguero de pólvora por todo el Sereitei…

Entre los shinigamis corría el chisme de cómo la mismísima Matsumoto ya había dejado de salir con otros hombres pues ninguno había logrado hacer lo mismo que hiciera el mitad mexicano.

Entonces era obvio que aparte de haber muchas shinigamis interesadas, entre los Shinigamis empezó a cundir el celo… no podían creer que un ryoka fuera mucho mejor que ellos… para desgracia, se empezó a propagar también el encuentro de Chad con Lisa Yadoumaru… y eso solo hizo que las envidias del resto de los Shinigamis aumentaran… aunque claro, no hubo quienes vitorearan a Chad.

En un pequeño café en Karakura.

¡De verdad que eres mi héroe!- decía Renji riendo, Chad solo comía sin prestarles atención.

Bueno, creo que nadie se imagino eso de ti amigo- dijo Ichigo sonriente.

No… no se burlen, fue algo que paso y ya- dijo el mexicano algo molesto, Renji solo sonrió.

Hey, de todos modos, no puedes negar que debió ser genial, digo, pese a la fama de la teniente, no cabe duda que es una de las mujeres más hermosas de todo el Seireitei- dijo Renji.

Sin contar que tiene fama de ardiente- le dijo Ichigo, Chad solo tomo una hamburguesa y empezó a comer.

No importa, no es correcto que se hable así de una dama- dijo Chad, los otros dos solo le miraron y sonrieron.

En la tienda de Urahara.

Vaya… no me imagine eso de Yasutora- decía Urahara mirando una revista de chismes que se había robado del Seireitei.

Y de Matsumoto… mira que decía que el chico no era de sus gustos y ahora parece obsesionada con el… ¿Pues que acaso será tan bueno?- dijo Yoruichi interesad.

Oh, yo creo que ha de ser tan bueno como yo- dijo Urahara riendo, Yoruichi le miro y sonrió.

Bueno, si tan solo es la mitad de bueno que tu… creo que sería creíble- dijo Yoruichi sonriéndole con malicia.

Oh, Yoruichi san, me vergüenzas- dijo Urahara riendo, Yoruichi solo se carcajeo un poco mientras que algo se formaba en su mente.

"¿Y por qué no compruebo a ese chico? Matsumoto es una novata en comparación a mi, así que veamos si es cierto que el chiquillo ese es capaz de complacerme"- pensó con malicia… lo que fue notado por Kisuke.

"Tal vez debería de advertir a Chad… nah, al menos gozara un poco"- pensó con calma.

Las horas pasaron, Chad había decidido alejarse del Sereitei un tiempo, tanto para calmarse como para pensar en que debía de hacer y también… alejarse de Rangiku… esa mujer… no lo dejo de acosar desde el día en que Toushiro Hitsugaya los había encontrado teniendo sexo en su oficina…

Aunque… debo admitir que me gusto- dijo para sí, aun recordando también los acosos de Lisa Yadoumaru… y no negaba que un par de veces había cedido –No… no debo dejar que esto me sobrepase… si sigo así, mi abuelo se decepcionara mucho.

Y entro a su casa.

Empezó a preparar su cena y después de tener todo listo se dirigió al comedor.

Oh, olvide la lata de jalapeños- dijo mientras que pasaba enfrente de su habitación… y se regreso pasmado.

Vaya… te tardaste- dijo una seductora voz entre las sombras, Chad solo paso saliva, unos ojos dorados se vislumbraban en la oscuridad… y la silueta de una mujer madura de tez morena se veía mientras que se aproximaba a la luz.

Yoruichi san… ¿Qué hace en mi casa?- dijo él tratando de no ver la… tan descarada forma de vestir que traía la morena (por no decir que iba casi desnuda, únicamente llevaba una ligera bata de dormir que apenas y cubría lo indispensable)

Oh, solo pase de visita Sado… y bueno, también vengo a comprobar ciertas cosas- dijo ella con sensualidad, Chad sudo frio y se dio la vuelta.

En seguida le preparo un café- dijo el, pero antes de llegar a la cocina sintió el aliento de la Shihoin al lado de su oído.

Oh, si que deseo un café… pero no es ese tipo de café el que deseo probar- dijo ella sonriendo mientras que le hablaba con sensualidad a Chad… este solo sintió algo en su interior… como si un mal despertase…

Yoruichi san… por favor… no creo que deba… -decia el, pero Yoruichi solo se carcajeo.

Oh vamos, ¿No me digas que me tienes miedo? Yo solo quiero comprobar que lo que dijo Rangiku sea cierto.- dijo ella burlona -¿Oh es que acaso solo dijo eso para proteger algún pequeño defecto en ti?

Y eso fue la copa que derramo el vaso, Chad podía aceptar lo que fuera… menos que se dudara de su virilidad… lo que le hizo ponerse aun más serio de lo que comúnmente estaba.

Ya veo- dijo con un tono que hizo que todas las alarmas internas de Yoruichi se activaran…

Bueno, de todos modos, sino quieres no creo que tenga el derecho de presionarte- dijo ella mientras que se daba la vuelta… pero de pronto su brazo fue sujetado y con gran velocidad fue pegada a la pared.

No es necesario que se marche Yoruichi san- dijo con un tono seco… Yoruichi le miro y por un momento se enfado de la brusquedad del chico… hasta que vio sus ojos… y algo en su interior brinco.

"¿Qué es esta sensación? Es como si toda mi fuerza se drenara… y su mirar… es como si fuera otra persona"- pensó ella con sorpresa… y noto un aura negra en Chad… y se sintió débil.

Anda… veo que mi fama te llego y por eso has venido a buscarme… bien, te complaceré… ven conmigo- dijo él con una voz rasposa… lo que hizo que Yoruichi se alertara.

Para el carro muchacho, que no quiero lastimarte- dijo ella y él le sonrió… esa aura negra se expandió… y Yoruichi sintió que sus fuerzas se le iban.

No tema Yoruichi san… usted planeaba probar lo que dijo Rangiku… y yo le daré lo que pidió- dijo él con una expresión depredadora, Yoruichi le miro… y entones se percato de que por algún motivo se había asustado.

Ya veo- dijo de modo retador- Bien… anda… de… demuéstrame- dijo y entonces noto un leve tartamudeo en sí misma.

Oh, no tema Yoruichi san… le demostrare todo- dijo él mientras qué la llevaba del brazo… Yoruichi por un momento sintió una extraña necesidad de marcharse… algo estaba mal… muy mal… ¿Pero que era? Chad no era para nada más fuerte que ella, si quería hacer algo que no le gustara con facilidad lo contendría… pero esa aura…era como si le quitara sus poderes…

De pronto Chad le sujeto y con fuerza le empujo contra el sillón, Yoruichi, tomada por sorpresa, no pudo evitar un pequeño grito…

Anda, Yoruichi san, no sabía que le gustaba portarse como una chica indefensa- dijo él con una voz que ya en nada se parecía a la del tranquilo mexicano, mientras qué se quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa… mostrando un cuerpo musculoso pero bien formado.

Vaya…- fue todo lo que dijo Yoruichi mientras que Chad se le acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

Bueno, creo que debo demostrarle el por qué Rangiku me hizo tanta publicidad- dijo Chad acercándose.

Hey nene… para tu carro, veo que estas bastante decidido, ¿Pero sabes qué? Creo que declinare- dijo ella sintiendo que era lo mejor, aunque aun tenía el deseo de hacerlo… sintió que era mejor irse… pero entonces de un rápido movimiento Chad le había derribado y apoyado contra el sillón ante su sorpresa.

"Que rápido"- pensó Yoruichi mientras que el mexicano le miraba con una profundidad que la cohibió.

Déjame ver si entendí, ¿Vienes a mi casa en la noche, te burlas de mi, te burlas de mi hombría, me incitas a hacer algo y luego simplemente decides que no va a pasar nada? No… de verdad que eso no lo permitiré- dijo con una intensidad que encendió todas las alarmas de Yoruichi.

Ya basta muchachito… te voy a enseñar quien manda- dijo ella molesta… y de pronto se percato de que su fuerza se había ido… y de pronto cualquier Kidou que supiera lo había olvidado.

¿Indefensa?- dijo Chad con una voz aun más rasposa… y entonces Yoruichi se percato de que esa aura negra se extendía a tal grado que le cubría también a ella… algo en esa aura neutralizaba todas sus habilidades dejándola… como si fuera una simple humana

Sado… Yasutora… creo que debemos de dejar esto así- dijo ella nerviosa… era la primera vez en décadas que se sentía tan indefensa… y por algún motivo sintió miedo.

No… tu veniste por algo… y yo te lo daré- dijo Chad con seriedad… y entonces le arranco la parte superior de su ropa.

¡Yasutora compórtate! ¡Tú no eres así!- exclamo asustada… esto iba mal, muy mal, sin sus habilidades era presa fácil del medio Mexicano, no… algo le decía que ese no era Chad, esa aura… era algo distinto, era como una potente fuerza sexual…

Y se estremeció… Chad había dirigido una de sus manos a la zona vaginal de la morena y con rapidez empezó a masturbarla mientras que usaba su otra mano para detener las manos de Yoruichi y su boca para besar el cuerpo de la morena.

Ugh- gimió ella al sentir la maestría que Chad usaba en los movimientos de sus dedos.

Bien… veo que lo disfrutas- dijo él con una sonrisa.

No… no… te… ugh… confundas… debes de parar esto… antes de que me enoje… de verdad- dijo ella con dificultad.

¿Oh en serio? Pero Yoruichi san… si ya estas bastante mojada- dijo el mientras que le mostraba los dedos cubiertos de un liquido claro… Yoruichi se avergonzó un poco.

No es lo que crees- dijo ella con seriedad.

Oh, una actitud Tsundere… bien, eso me gusta- dijo él en tono burlón. Yoruichi le miro y… era como ver a otra persona… el rostro serio, pero confiable de Chad había desaparecido… para ser reemplazado por un rostro burlón, maligno… y extrañamente sensual.

Yasutora… te lo repito… ya córtala con esto antes de que pase algo de lo que te arrepentirás y…- decía ella pero de pronto Chad le beso con fuerza, Yoruichi trato de morderlo… pero incluso los labios de Chad eran fuertes… además… besaba de un modo que… que era increíble.

Chad siguió besándola mientras que usaba su mano derecha para masturbarla con rapidez… Yoruichi sintió un espasmo y una corriente salió de su cuerpo… había tenido un orgasmo, Chad separo sus labios de los de ella mientras que un ligero hilo de saliva había entre ellos.

Yoruichi jadeaba… esos dedos… eran mágicos, Chad le miro con una sonrisa… y antes de que ella reaccionara… la penetro con fuerza.

¡AGHHH!- fu el grito de la morena al sentir el miembro del moreno en ella… era un grito de confusión… un poco de dolor (por que el moreno era bastante dotado)… pero también sintió excitación… una gran excitación…

Chad la penetraba violentamente… con rapidez, y como Yoruichi ya había tenido un orgasmo… el siguiente no tardo en llegar…

Yoruichi por un momento recupero la conciencia… se dio cuenta de que… Chad… el bueno de Chad… la estaba violando… ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Ella había ido ah pasar un buen rato, y quizás sacar provecho del chico… pero no se imagino que todo se le voltearía…

"Es esa aura negra… esa aura es la que lo provoca todo"- pensó con algo de dificultad mientras que Chad seguía con sus embestidas, entonces la levanto y la puso contra la pared con firmeza y siguió con su actuar… Yoruichi gemía con fuerza y Chad seguía besándole el cuello y los senos… y entonces se estremeció… Yoruichi sintió como el semen del mexicano le inundaba…

Veo que te gusto… pero esto no ha terminado- dijo él con malicia… y antes de que Yoruichi pudiera reaccionar, él la volteo y entonces procedió a penetrarla analmente… la morena solo gimió con fuerza mientras que Chad aprovechaba el liquido seminal de la eyaculación como un "lubricante"

La mente de Yoruchi estaba casi en blanco… Chad era… todo un experto… no se había sentido así… solo Urahara había conseguido llevarla al extremo del placer… y Chad estaba en poco tiempo logrando lo mismo… e incluso superándole…

¡Chad! ¡Me… me estas… volviendo loca!- exclamo ella con intensidad.

Chad sonrio con fuerza y entonces eyaculo en su ano mientras que ella tenia otro orgasmo… Yoruichi cayó al piso

Creo que con eso y no cabe duda sobre mi virilidad ¡Verdad?- dijo el ante una agotada y extasiada Yoruichi.- Pero… aun tengo cuerda, así que… ¿Qué me dice de seguir moviendo el bote?

Y entonces siguió…. En todas las posturas posibles… Yoruichi no encontraba descansó, Chad era incansable…

Al día siguiente.

Chad despertó, se sentía mareado… con la boca seca… como si tuviera resaca… y entonces se estremeció… esa sensación solo podía indicar algo.

Volteo rápidamente y vio a Yoruichi acostada al lado suyo, estaba desnuda y se notaba aun muy sudorosa…

Oh… no… no de nuevo… ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? ¿Cómo pude?- decía mientras que se levantaba y vistiéndose rápidamente salió de su casa… se sentía mal… la peor basura de la Tierra… era esa personalidad… otra vez había vuelto a tomar control de él… y ahora le habia echo abusar de alguien a quien apreciaba.

Necesitaba estar solo.

En casa de Chad.

Yoruichi solo miraba el piso, había estado despierta todo el rato… no se había movido por que no quería que el siguiese con su faena… hasta que noto que su reiatsu se normalizaba…. Sus habilidades habían regresado… y dejo de sentir la opresión que esa aura negra que había cubierto a Chad desaparecía… entonces escucho lo que dijo el mexicano y supo que había vuelto a ser él.

Con esfuerzo se levanto… aunque había recuperado sus habilidades… sus caderas… y su ano le estaban matando… diablos, Chad era toda una maquina… pero eso no le preocupaba.

Esa aura… es un poder que no había sentido jamás… parece ser una especie de feromona espiritual- dijo para sí… trato de volverse a su forma felina para regresar a la tienda… pero se arrepintió… si en su forma humana apenas y podía moverse… en su forma felina cayó de bruces al dar dos pasos… tuvo que volver a su forma humana y buscar algo de ropa entre las ropas de Chad… aun así… debía de investigar esa aura que la había dejado indefensa y a merced de esa otra identidad del moreno.

Además de que se preocupo, Chad no parecía controlar a esa personalidad… y de seguro que con lo que paso, el pobre chico estaría confundido… debía de hallar un modo de contener ese ser que lo dominaba.

Aunque también ella había aprendido una lección, no volvería a burlarse de la virilidad de ningún hombre, ya que literalmente había ido por lana, y salió trasquilada.

Aunque… ella no sabía que esta situación apenas empezaba.

Continuara.

Disculpen la tardanza, es que sufrí un bloqueo con esta historia, pero ya volvi y estoy mas que dispuesto a seguir, je, como vieron aquí se hizo patente una personalidad oculta del buen Chad, ósea, otra personalidad, con un poder muy particular que le permitió literalmente "violar" a Yoruichi, sin embargo el verdadero Chad se sintió como basura por hace .

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Quién será la próxima "victima" de Chad?

Eso, lo verán en el próximo capitulo

Suerte


	5. Cap 4: Ise Nanao

**Chad el Semental**

**Capitulo 4: Ise Nanao**

**Nota: Cuando una mujer está bajo mucho estrés… un buen hombre puede ayudarla a relajarse**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente en su casa, Chad estaba molesto… había violado a Yoruichi Shihoin… una mujer a la que le debía mucho… lo peor de todo es que los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza… esa tersa y morena piel… los gemidos de la Shihoin… la manera en la que su piel sudaba… su aroma…

¡DEMONIOS!- exclamo golpeando un muro… que se partió en dos ante la mirada asombrada de los transeúntes.

Chad siguió su camino sin importarle las miradas de los curiosos… se sentía como una basura…

El problema… es que un grupo de jovencitas de secundaria se le habían quedado mirando… y su aura empezó a reaccionar… ellas en un principio le miraron con miedo… pero algo en el aura le hizo ver "atractivo sexualmente" para ellas…

Oh no…- dijo el mexicano y empezó a correr antes de que terminara teniendo sexo con ellas en la calle… el asunto es que su aura estaba disparada y cada mujer hermosa que le miraba, sin importar la edad le empezaba a mirar con cierta lascivia…

Debo de irme… regresare al Sereitei… pediré a alguien que me encierre… tal vez el Capitán Mayuri pueda ayudarme… aunque trate de diseccionarme, aunque creo que sería lo mejor- dijo para sí mientras que lograba esquivar a un grupo de niñas de primaria que su aura atraía hacia el…

Ichigo podría ayudarle… solo rogaba porque sus hermanas no estuvieran con él.

En la tienda de Urahara.

¡Y DEJA DE REIRTE!- exclamo Yoruichi mientras que Urahara estaba riendo como loco.

¡Anda! ¡Fuiste por lana y saliste trasquilada!- exclamo Kisuke riendo, Yoruichi solo suspiro… de cierta manera era gracioso… aunque le fastidiaba ser el objeto de la burla y no quien se burlara.

Ya basta… ¿Analizaste lo que te pedí?- preguntó entonces, y Kisuke dejo de reír mientras que se puso serio -¿Es algo malo?

Bueno, por suerte tenía algunas muestras de Chad… y descubrí que esa aura… es una especie de poder relacionado con las feromonas… al parecer le permite volverse irresistible a cualquier mujer… y en el caso de ustedes… las debilita y las hace ser sus presas- dijo él con una sonrisa.

¿Hay alguna cosa que deberíamos de saber aparte de eso?- dijo ella… y entonces Urahara sonrió.

Bueno, deberías de estar preparada… según los análisis que te hice… parece que el activo ciertas partes de tu ser que no deberían de existir, ni siquiera en un gigai… al parecer… te devolvió la funcionalidad como mujer humana- dijo el con calma, Yoruichi le miro confusa.

¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó.

Que… empezaste a producir ovarios querida Yoruichi… al parecer aun en tu forma espiritual el altero tu esencia y ahora es posible que puedas embarazarte- dijo él con toda la calma del mundo.

¡Pero de qué demonios hablas!- preguntó ella asombrada.

Fácil, al parecer era un poder oculto de nuestro buen amigo Yasutora Sado, por lo que mi análisis indica, es una especie de alteración de la realidad, pero solo funciona en el campo sexual… al parecer su poder antes no debí de ser alto, pero el constante hecho de estar en lugares donde el reiatsu abundaba hizo que él se sobrecargara… ahora, se podría decir que las acciones de Lisa, de Matsumoto y tuyas… pues han hecho que entre en celo- dijo él con calma.

¿Celo?- preguntó ella.

Es un semental ahora, su cuerpo lo obligara a reproducirse a toda costa, con las humanas es fácil, ya que están vivas y uno pensaría que para calmarlo sería buena la Asociación de mujeres Shinigamis… pero parece que su poder de Semental está impulsado por su mismo Reiatsu- dijo él con toda la calma del mundo- O sea que está haciendo una total y completa alteración de la naturaleza de los shinigamis y…

¿Y qué?- preguntó asombrada Yoruichi mientras que Kizuke le sonreía.

Les está "devolviendo" la vida- dijo él.

¡Eso es imposible! ¡Muchas de nosotras nuestros cuerpos humanos murieron hace siglos! ¡Ya no existe ninguna manera verdadera de resucitarlos!- dijo ella asombrada.

Yo nunca dije resucitar, dije que les "devolvía" la vida… básicamente está haciendo que ustedes puedan imitar aun mas perfectamente aspectos biológicos reproductivos lo que permitiría que se pueda reproducir con ustedes- dijo Kizuke sonriente –Es un caso muy raro, de verdad que es algo que pasa solo una vez cada 1000 años, de verdad que Chad es muy particular… claro sería mejor que lo hiciera por su cuenta, pero por lo que me dices, parece tener una doble personalidad precisamente para doblegar a su personalidad noble y amable.

Dios… que confuso es esto… aunque eso explica porque desde esta mañana no puedo convertirme en gato… y he notado que la gente puede verme, diablos… solo espero que no tenga que volver a vivir la menstruación- dijo ella.

Oh, no te preocupes, si Chad tuvo suficiente puntería, es posible que ya incluso estés embarazada- dijo él con toda la calma del mundo mientras que la morena le miraba con sorpresa.

¡QUE!

Fue lo que se escucho por media Karakura.

Muchas horas después.

Gracias a Ichigo, Chad había logrado que le concedieran permanecer en el Sereitei por un tiempo, iba a recluirse en un punto donde no habrían muchos shinigamis y los pocos que llegaban a ir era n hombres, así que no habría problema… no sabía que aquel era el lugar donde cierta Teniente iba a desquitar sus frustraciones.

Ise Nanao estaba molesta… su capitán era todo un desobligado, nuevamente había tenido que ir a recogerlo a un bar y para acabarla de amolar, había dejado todo el trabajo botado… se sentía muy molesta y cansada.

¿Por qué no pueden hacer sus deberes? ¿Qué es tan difícil?- dijo molesta mientras que se masajeaba los hombros, aquel lugar le reconfortaba, pasar un rato a solas, sin escuchar las quejas de todos…

Es demasiado… ¿Lo estaré haciendo bien?- dijo para sí… y en eso se percato de que había alguien sentado en el piso mirándola con sorpresa –Oh perdón, veo que ocupaba este lugar… un momento… ¿Qué no eres uno de esos Ryoka?

Chad solo sentía que la fortuna se burlaba de él… Ise Nanao solo bufo mientras que lo miraba, su lugar de reflexión estaba ocupado, pero no quería volver a los cuarteles.

Eh… si lo desea, puedo marcharme- dijo Chad mientras que sentía como algo en el empezaba a cambiar, Nanao solo suspiro, por la oscuridad no notaba la aura negra que empezaba a salir de Chad.

No… la verdad… me gustaría platicar con alguien- dijo ella, Chad sabia que debía de huir… pero no podía hacer que su cuerpo le obedeciera -¿No te molesta verdad?

No… si lo deseas puedo escuchar tus problemas- dijo de modo mecánico mientras que una sonrisa se formaba, Nanao le sonrió.

Gracias… supe que eres alguien amable… es bueno comprobarlo- dijo ella sentándose al lado del mexicano, este solo se estremeció, sabía que debía irse, pero no podía, algo lo impedía

Durante un buen rato, la Teniente se estuvo desahogando con él, le contaba todo lo que le pasaba en el 8vo Escuadrón y como el Capitán Shunsui era un desobligado… en fin que Chad escucho estoicamente las quejas de la hermosa teniente mientras que le dedicaba una mirada de ternura, Nanao se percato de ella, pero en un principio no le tomo importancia, después se sintió algo incomoda y al final… se sintió feliz.

Veo que tiene una dura vida Teniente- dijo él finalmente.

Si… de verdad que a veces no se qué piensa el Capitán… no soy su madre para que haga esas cosas… tener que ir a recogerlo de los bares es cansado… además de tener que hacer todas las labores que deja sin hacer… de verdad que ya no sé ni por qué lo hago… - dijo y de pronto se estremeció -¿Qué haces?

Tranquila… es solo un masaje- dijo el sonriéndole –Es para bajar el estrés- dijo mientras que su voz se había vuelto profunda, Nanao se dejo hacer… las manos de Chad eran mágicas… sentía como todo su dolor se iba mientras que el seguía frotando sus manos en sus hombros… y se sintió caliente de pronto… algo… algo pasaba con su cuerpo.

Se estremeció de golpe, Chad había bajado parte de su haori y sus hombros estaban a la vista… trato de protestar… pero el movimiento de las manos de Chad solo le hizo gemir… el siguió moviendo sus manos en un masaje sensual que desarmo a la teniente… quien había bajado los brazos y entonces sus ropas empezaron a ser lentamente removidas.

N… no… no… lo hagas- dijo ella con dificultad.

¿Hacer qué? Solo te doy un masaje- dijo él con una voz totalmente distinta… el aura negra los cubría a ambos… Nanao solo tenía sensaciones que nunca había tenido… mientras que "Chad" solo sonreía.

Usando sus manos bajo mas el haori y puso ambas manos en los senos de la teniente, ella solo pego un leve respingo, pero las manos del moreno la tenían dominada… gimió cuando él se pudo a jugar con sus pezones.

Vaya… eres muy sensible- dijo el sonriendo, ella pensó en decir algo cuando sintió que sus labios eran cubiertos por los del latino… entonces su mente dejo de procesar información –Que bonita expresión pones cuando te excitas… veo que eres toda una pervertida… Nanao chan.

Yo… no… soy… una pervertida- dijo con dificultad, Chad le sonrió mientras que jugando con sus manos empezaba el proceso de desnudar por completo a la teniente… quien no podía resistirse… era como si su interior ardiera…

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Apenas lo conozco! Pero… es… es como si mi cuerpo lo exigiera"- pensó Nanao mientras que sentía como quedaba desnuda de pronto… las manos de Chad seguían masajeando su cuerpo mientras que lo recorría lentamente, Nanao se estremeció al sentir como las manos de Chad llegaban a sus caderas.

Esta bajo mucho estrés señorita- dijo él mientras que Nanao asentía –Déjeme mostrarle un modo en el que nosotros nos calmamos.

Y entones la beso con suavidad, mientras que jugaba con su cuerpo, Nanao se estremeció mientras qué Chad bajaba a las manos y tocaba su entrepierna.

Oh vaya… estas bastante húmeda- dijo el sonriendo, Nanao volteo la cara sonrojada –No tienes porque apenarte… es algo normal.

No… no te burles de mi- dijo ella.

No me burlo… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo de una mujer tan hermosa?- dijo él, Nanao le miro y Chad le sonrió… entonces se besaron… Nanao ya había dejado de pensar… se sentía tan bien… entonces noto algo presionándose en su trasero.

"Oh por dios… es enorme"- pensó al notar que era el miembro del mexicano.

Veo que te gusta… bueno, te daré gusto… vamos pues- dijo el levantándose y con una buena velocidad se desnudo, Nanao le miro el pene con sorpresa… era muy grande… y se sintió cohibida… pero se acerco a él… lo toco con suavidad, lo acaricio y acerco sus labios a él.

Vaya… eres buena- dijo él mientras que veía como la teniente solo sonreía entonces saco la lengua y lamio el miembro del moreno, Chad sonrió mientras que ella seguía con la felación.

Nanao estaba absorta… paso de lamer a chupar, se sentía bien… no sabía porque, pero le gustaba hacerla, entonces Chad le puso una mano en la mejilla.

Déjeme hacerla sentir bien- dijo él mientras que se recostaba, entonces Nanao se monto en él y ambos quedaron en un perfecto 69, Nanao entonces se acomodo el cabello y siguió con la felación mientras qué Chad le empezaba a practicar un cunnilingus…

"Dios… es… es genial… me hace sentir cosas que no había sentido jamás"- pensó ella mientras que gemía, por momentos dejaba la felación, ya que las sensaciones que le provocaba Chad eran increíbles… de pronto se estremeció.

¡AHHHH!- fue el gemido al alcanzar el orgasmo, Chad sonrió y entonces la movió.

Creo que vamos a gozar mas…- dijo mientras que movía su erecto miembro y penetraba a la teniente, Nanao pego un leve grito mientras qué Chad empezaba a moverse, el vaivén de sus movimientos de cadera hacía que Nanao se sintiera en la gloria.

¡Sigue, sigue, sigue!- decía ella y Chad se percato que bajo la máscara de una mujer recta y estricta estaba una mujer ansiosa de sexo… y ahora se estaba liberando… sonrió mientras que sintió como Nanao se estremecía y con gran rapidez ella tuvo otro orgasmo.

¡SI! ¡Sigue por favor!- exclamaba ella y Chad sonrió al ver la expresión perversa de la mujer… entonces noto que su cuerpo se estremecía y eyaculaba dentro de ella…

Oh… dios… siento como me llenas…- dijo ella sonriendo de un modo que Chad sonrió aun mas.

Pero esto no ha terminado…- dijo mientras que la levantaba y la colocaba en pose de "perrito" y procedía a penetrarla… Nanao solo gemía de placer mientras que Chad seguía dándole duro… entonces empezaron a varias las posiciones, Chad se dejo caer al piso y Nanao lo monto mientras que el jugaba con los senos de la teniente… hubieron muchos orgasmos, baños de esperma y en ningún momento se quito los lentes… y pasado un enorme rato… ambos se quedaron acostados… mirando el cielo nocturno.

Fuiste… genial- dijo ella, Chad le sonrió.

¿Ya te sientes más relajada?- preguntó, ella le abrazo.

Si… gracias… tenía tiempo que no me sentía así- dijo ella.

¿Así como?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Viva… - dijo ella mientras que se apoyaba en el pecho de Chad y se dormía, el sonrió mientras que su conciencia normal volvía… y se percato de lo que había hecho.

"Demonios… no de nuevo… aunque… al menos esta vez no hice mal… y la teniente es en realidad una mujer muy hermosa, espero que su escuadrón la respete más"- pensó y entonces procedió a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente.

EL 8vo escuadrón era un desastre, Ise Nanao no se había presentado a trabajar y sin ella todo estaba patas arriba, Shunsui no entendía por qué su Nanao chan no le había ido a recoger en la mañana…

Las horas pasaban y el Escuadrón estaba cada vez peor, al grado que tuvieron que pedir ayuda para tratar de ordenar sus cosas… y por fin apareció Ise Nanao, quien antes de que alguien le reclamara, se planto frente a Shunsui y…

¡QUIERO VACACIONES!- fue todo lo que dijo y puso un memo en el escritorio del Capitán donde explicaba el por que de su decisión y ponía en carácter de irrevocable… es más, había una clausula que decía que nadie debía molestarla o renunciaba.

Obviamente no quedo de otra que dejarla, y el pobre Shunsui se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a su Nanao, por lo que fue a suplicarle que al menos les echara una manita antes de irse de vacaciones… y se sorprendió al verla toda sonriente con el Ryoka… Yasutora Sado… entonces sintió por primera vez la ira de los celos al ver como Nanao tonteaba con el mexicano, quien le hablaba con dulzura, entonces se marcho, no quería cometer una estupidez.

Claro está… el hecho de ver a la teniente Ise Nanao con Chad fue notorio para todos y de pronto el chisme se corrió como pólvora… aumentando la fama de Chad a un gran nivel y llamando la atención de ciertas mujeres… quienes se interesaron aun mas por el ryoka.

Continuara.

Je, no me tarde tanto esta vez, espero les haya gustado, je esta vez Chad fue más noble, pero como ven, el aura que lo cubre cada vez que esta excitado, está teniendo consecuencias en cada una de sus afectadas, je, no por nada es un semental.

¿Quién será su siguiente presa? ¿Soi Fong? ¿Harribel? ¿Mashiro? ¿Nel y Yachiru? ¿Alguna humana? Je espero les agrade lo que se viene


	6. Cap 5: Tia Harribel

**Chad el Semental**

**Capitulo 5: Tia Harribel**

**Nota: Hay veces que la persona más ruda y fría, puede ocultar una personalidad dulce y amable, la cual puede ser descubierta por el hombre adecuado**

**Harribel OC**

Los días pasaron… Yoruichi Shihoin había escuchado lo que había pasado entre Chad y la teniente Nanao, pero cada vez que trataba de ir a advertir a alguien de lo que pasaba con Chad… algo la silenciaba… no podía hablar y se iba por la tangente… estaba preocupada por eso, Urahara ni nadie de la tienda podían ir a advertir a las shinigamis por ciertos problemas con el Sereitei, así que las shinigamis no tenían protección alguna contra el "celo" de Chad.

Según sabia, el mexicano se seguía viendo con Lisa… con Matsumoto y con la teniente Nanao, al parecer su habilidad cada día tomaba control de él.

-Dios… ¿Ya se abran percatado de la transformación de sus cuerpos?- pensó mientras que recordaba las sensaciones que antes pensó desaparecidas que llegaban a ella… se sintió frustrada, como espíritu prácticamente imitaba todo lo que hacían los humanos, pero desde hacía días que ya sentía hambre de alimentos sólidos, sentía sueño… sentía la adrenalina en su cuerpo (si, la adrenalina) y… sentía las ganas de ir al baño, algo que desde hacía siglos no sentía y que le provoco bochornosos accidentes al volver a sentirlas… eso sin contar una cosa que la traumo… acné… volvía a presentar acné, retortijones y toda clase de sensaciones humanas

Solo rezaba por que los exámenes que le practicaba Urahara dieran negativo… no deseaba tener hijos… aunque jamás los tuvo ni en su existencia humana… que por cierto empezaba a regresar… ella había muerto muy joven… hace mas de 400 años y de lo poco que recordaba es que… si bien al igual que las mujeres de esa época tan antigua, si había querido tener hijos, eso era al madurar y ser una mujer mayor… después fue su muerte, su ida al Sereitei y convertirse en Shinigami, y entonces las diversiones de su existencia como Shinigami habían sustituido cualquier emoción o deseo humano que hubiera tenido.

-Que lacra- dijo para si mientras que comía una barra de chocolate… bueno, al menos había algo bueno de ello, la comida humana era lo más delicioso que había.

-¡Yoruichi san!- exclamo Urahara entrando con prisa.

-¿Ya están las pruebas listas?- preguntó ansiosa Yoruichi.

-Eh… si y te tengo dos noticias una buena o una mala- dijo Urahara.

-Pues suéltalas ya- dijo ella molesta.

-Ok… la mala noticia es que… tus funciones que deberías de haber tenido en vida regresaron y… estas embarazada- dijo él con una sonrisa… Yoruichi se puso blanca de la impresión

-¡QUE!- exclamo asombrada.

-Oh, pero la buena noticia es ¡Que me saque la lotería!- dijo sonriente, entonces Yoruichi le sorrajo un tremendo coscorrón mientras que le sujetaba de las solapas.

-¿¡Como puede ser es una buena noticia!- pregunto iracunda.

-Hey, nunca dije que fuera una buena noticia para ti… pero alégrate, podrás vivir lo que no pudiste vivir en vida y- dijo él sonriendo mientras que se abanicaba.

Más tarde muchos que pasaron cerca de la tienda juraron haber escuchado sonidos de guerra, gritos y peticiones de piedad además de que en una de las paredes se podía distinguir la silueta de un hombre tatuada en los muros de piedra de la otra calle.

Mientras tanto.

La fama de Chad era bastante elevada en el Sereitei… se sabía de sus encuentros con Lisa y con Rangiku… y muchos sospechaban de algo que pasaba entre el latino y la teniente Ise Nanao (quien por cierto, ya constantemente se rebelaba contra el capitán Shunsui)… básicamente ahora si que era una personalidad… lo que le acarreo algunos problemas.

Varios miembros de los escuadrones 13 y 5 lo emboscaron… pero fracasaron por la ayuda que recibió Chad por parte de las 2 tenientes y la Vizard.

Cuando nuevamente le trataron de emboscar (contando con que ninguna de las chicas estuviese cerca) no se imaginaron que Chad estaría junto con Ichigo y Kempachi… lo que solo les hizo salir con muchas mallugaduras.

En otro lugar.

-Hum, de verdad que esto se escucha cada vez más confuso- decía para si Tia Harribel mientras que se preparaba para regresar a las Noches –De verdad que esos Shinigamis son patéticos, si el sujeto es bueno con las mujeres ¿Por qué atacarlo? Ya ni los Espada eran tan tarados.

Y en esas iba cuando…

Se quedo paralizada… estaba frente a ella un niño, probablemente debió de haber muerto cuando muy pequeño, el asunto es que el pequeño jugaba con unas cartas… no pudo evitar acercarse…

-¿Es eso póker?- pregunto, el niño la miro y Harribel noto la mirada de inocencia del chiquillo… probablemente murió de causas naturales y no supo o que era un Hollow lo que hacía que el chiquillo no le temiera.

-¿Quiere jugar One chan?- pregunto el niño… y Harribel tuvo que contenerse para… no abrazarlo… es que era la cosa más tierna que jamás hubiera visto…

-S… si- dijo ella.

Ambos estuvieron varias horas jugando cartas… sobra decir que Harribel incluso se olvido de que pensaba regresar ese día a las Noches.

Después de que el niño se marchara fue cuando ella noto las miradas de miedo y desconfianza de las almas, obviamente aunque había un tratado, ella seguía siendo un Hollow y obviamente le odiaban.

Prefirió marcharse… y entonces escucho un canto de un ave… se acerco a ver y vio a una cacatúa… no podía negar que era un ave muy linda… y recordó que igual que en Hueco Mundo, algunos espíritus de animales… aun así no mantuvo esos pensamientos mucho rato… estaba embobada mirando al ave… y por eso no noto que era observada fijamente. Por alguien.

-Eh… ¿Desea tocarle? -Preguntó una masculina voz, Harribel levanto la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Yasutora Sado quien tenía a la cacatúa apoyada en sus brazos.

-Uh… no… solo me llamo la atención- desvió la mirada apenada de haberse descubierto frente a un Ryoka, no los discriminaba, pero no le gustaba verse "vulnerable" ante nadie, Chad lo noto.

-Tenga, no se preocupe, no muerde- dijo él acercando al animal, pero Harribel solo volteo la cara tratando de evitar que se notara lo mucho que deseaba cargarlo.

-Ya… ya te dije que solo llamo mi atención- dijo ella con seriedad, el ave entonces se acerco y le miro, Harribel podía sentir la mirada del ave, peor se contuvo… y al final se rindió volteándose con rapidez… y el ave asustada se marcho -¡Ah espera!- exclamo ella, Chad solo le miraba con algo de curiosidad.

-Veo que te gustan los animales- dijo Chad, Harribel solo le miro apenada.

-¿Qué si me gustan?- dijo ella, y Chad sonrió.

-Sí gustas, puedes acompañarme a mi hogar, he estado cuidando a muchos pequeños gatitos y no les caería mal una visita- dijo él, Harribel le miro, no había notado el aura negra que rodeaba al latino, lo que le hacía atractivo, mas…

-No gracias- dijo ella, pero Chad saco entonces unas fotos.

-¿Segura? Porque creo que te agradarían- dijo él mientras que rápidamente le mostraba una foto de los gatitos, Harribel les miro, aunque logro mantener la ecuanimidad, por dentro se moría de ganas de ver a esos gatitos, cosa que Chad noto… y sonrió. -¿Qué dice? No pierde nada

-Hum… está bien, ando aburrida y no he ido en mucho tiempo al mundo humano- dijo ella sorprendiéndose… ¿Por qué había accedido tan fácil?

Lo que no sabía es que después del incidente con Nanao… el "otro yo" de Chad se había apoderado casi por completo de él, eran pocas las veces en las que el Chad real estaba al mando, ahora su lado Semental estaba listo para la reproducción y extendía su influencia, en especial en sus tres compañeras más frecuentes, para que no notaran la verdad… ese otro yo estaba decidido a lograr su cometido aunque a Chad no le gustase.

En otro lugar.

Ise Nanao se sentía rara, desde hacía días que su cuerpo se comportaba raro, le dolía el estomago… sentía la temperatura de un modo muy particular… pero ante todo… tenía hambre.

Rangiku Matsumoto no estaba mejor, su adorado Sake le causaba asco… no sabía porque, lo que si, es que ahora tenía pequeñas sensaciones muy incomodas en su cuerpo.

Lisa Yadoumaru estaba intranquila, al haber vivido en el mundo humano en un Gigai tanto tiempo no había perdido contacto con su lado "humano" pero… ahora se sentía rara, sus necesidades alimenticias habían crecido, no entendía el por qué, solo sentía más ansias por comer, lo que sorprendió a sus compañeros Vizards.

De vuelta con Chad.

Este sonreía… Harribel era como él creyó… aunque fuera ruda y una mujer de armas tomar… su punto débil era que en el fondo, era una mujer algo tierna.

Sonreía… no le costó mucho trabajo sacarle platica, después de todo, después del incidente en Hueco mundo, donde Aizen casi la mato a traición, era obvio que necesitaba un desahogo.

La escucho con paciencia… de vez en cuando hacia un comentario, incluso dejo que un par de veces la personalidad del Chad real, hiciera acto de presencia… lo que ayudaba mucho a sus objetivos.

-Ya veo… usted ha pasado por muchas cosas duras Señorita Harribel- dijo él con un marcado español, Harribel le sonrió levemente.

-Si… pero en fin, sigo aquí, existiendo… y siendo temida por todos- dijo ella con calma mientras que un gatito jugaba en sus piernas.

-No todos señorita… de verdad es que desde un principio note que era una buena persona, es cierto, es ruda y le toco estar del bando que atacaba, pero eso no la vuelve una villana- dijo él.

-Si claro… me toco ser una perdedora- dijo ella molesta, los gatitos se alejaron un poco al ver el aura de Chad… al parecer sabían que algo venia y prefirieron alejarse.

Harribel no presto atención a eso, solo sintió cuando Chad le tomo la mano y la acerco a un sillón.

-¿Recueras algo de cuando vivías?- preguntó él.

-No mucho, solo pequeños trozos, cuando me convertí en arrancar cosas pequeñas de mi vida se mantuvieron…- dijo ella con algo de nostalgia –De lo que recuerdo… es que estudiaba para ser veterinaria.

-Ya veo, bueno, con el gusto que tienes a los animales- dijo él, ella le sonrió.

-Mis fracciones… todas ellas fueron… compañeras mías del instituto… no recuerdo cómo fue que morimos, pero parece que fue al mismo tiempo… de algún modo, nos convertimos en Hollows y después de que Aizen nos convirtiera en arrancars es como terminamos aquí- dijo ella.

-Bueno, pese a todo, hay algo que se le puede agradecer a Aizen- dijo Chad, Harribel le miro confusa pensando en reclamarle… cuando el aura negra la cubrió… y de pronto no podía despegar los ojos del mexicano.

-¿Qué hay de bueno… con ese… idiota?- dijo ella mirando a Chad. Este le sonrió de un modo que le intimido… le debilito.

-Que de no ser por él, no te hubiera conocido- dijo él latino mientras que se acercaba a una cada vez más debilitada Harribel y la besaba con suavidad.

La rubia estaba anonadada… ¿Como paso eso? Ella no tenía la intención de dejar que algo pasara entre ella y el latino, no era de las que "se dejaban" tomar fácilmente… pero cuando lo vio… algo en él la atrapo, como si él fuera el fuego y ella una mariposa que inevitablemente se acercaba… se quemaba… él la encendía.

El beso se hizo más intenso… Harribel solo se estaba dejando llevar, aunque su parte racional le decía que esto era raro, ella nunca había estado con un hombre y consideraba que no eran necesarios… peor ahora… sentía las cálidas manos del moreno tocar su cuerpo…, puesto que estaba en un Gigai las vestimentas que usaba eran un poco reveladoras… y entonces noto como él lentamente la iba despojando de sus vestimentas.

-No… espera- dijo ella, mas Chad le silenció con un beso.

-Tranquila… te gustara- dijo con una voz ronca… Harribel se sintió desarmada ante eso…

Chad sonriendo le metió las manos a la blusa y de un tirón se la quito… los botones cayeron al piso mientras que los generosos senos de Harribel quedaban al aire… Chad sonriendo los toco con las manos y los masajeo.

-Ah… no… no lo hagas- decía ella tratando de mantener la cordura, pero los movimientos de las manos de Chad le estaban enloqueciendo.

-Tranquila preciosa, ya verás que todo saldrá perfecto- dijo el bajándole la pantaleta y con sus dedos le penetraba el ano…

Harribel Gimió mientras que Chad usaba la mano izquierda para masturbar el ano de Harribel y la derecha para masturbarle la vagina, así como sus labios para besar los senos y la piel de la morena rubia.

Lo último de la conciencia de Harribel luchaba por tratar de contener a Chad, no entendía como la había dominado tan rápido… y lo peor de todo… le estaba gustando.

-"¿Sera el Gigai? No… solo son cuerpos falsos… imitan muy bien las funciones de los vivos pero… pero… no deberían… de imitar… estas funciones"- pensaba ella mientras que su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones… sin saber que después de haber estado tantas veces con Nanao, Lisa y Matsumoto (además de la vez con Yoruichi) el poder que estaba controlando a Chad, ahora era tan fuerte que sus efectos eran casi inmediatos, solo alguna chica que estuviera "advertida" podría presentar alguna resistencia, pero como este no era el caso…

Chad seguía con el jugueteo… y entonces Harribel tuvo un orgasmo…, el sonrio y se levanto… despojándose de su playera y dejando caer sus pantalones…. Harribel le miro… y casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión.

-"¡PERO SI ES ENORME!"- pensó asombrada al ver el erecto miembro del mexicano, este solo le miro mientras que Harribel miraba impresionada el miembro de Chad.

-Creo que es hora de seguir ¿No crees?- dijo él, ella le miro… no supo porque… era como una fuerza le guiara pero acerco sus labios al miembro de Chad y empezó a hacerle una felación… ni siquiera supo porque lo hacía… solo que al ver el enorme, venoso miembro de Chad… su cuerpo actuó solo, hambrienta… deseosa…

Chad solo le sonreía mientras que disfrutaba de los labios de Harribel… era muy buena no lo podía negar, y algo en ella le hacía sentir un poco de calor adicional.

El sintió una pulsación y noto como había tenido un leve orgasmo en la boca de Harribel.. esta se relamió los labios.

-Salado- fue todo lo que dij, Chad le sonrio.

-Oh…pronto ni lo notaras- dijo él… entones, la cargo en sus brazos, a Harribel se sorprendió y noto que con delicadeza la llevo a un cuarto –El sillón no es lugar para estar con una dama tan hermosa.

Harribel solo le miraba, su mete ya no estaba en ese momento para nada lucida… era como si de pronto tuviera una enorme lujuria en su cuerpo, deseosa de satisfacción y placer…

Chad la llevo al cuarto y con suavidad la deposito en la cama…allí la siguió besando mientras que con suavidad abría las piernas de la morena y sonrió.

-Es hora- fue todo lo que dijo mientras que con suavidad penetraba a la chica, Harribel pego un gran gemido, pero Chad no se detuvo, el vaivén del movimiento de sus caderas le provocaban una fuerte sensación de placer a la morena.

Harribel ya no hablaba, sol jadeaba, gemía, sentía estar en el paraíso… y Chad la levanto.

Entonces con el parado y cargándola siguió penetrándola… la morena estaba extasiada, Chad era todo n experto, la volvió a colocar en la cama colocándola de lado, siguieron con la faena.

Chad no se detenía, uso cuanta posición aprendió… no dejo un solo momento de paz a la morena quien sentía cada vez mas y mas placer, consiguiendo llegar varias veces al orgasmo.

Y por fin con un ardiente gemido, ambos terminaron.

Horas después.

Chad estaba mirando el muro… una sonrisa malévola estaba en su faz.

-Se que estas molesto, pero no negaras que también lo disfrutas- dijo mirando un espejo… su reflejo solo mostraba otra expresión, la del verdadero Chad… el Chad que miraba el reflejo sonrio y se levanto. -¿Quién sigue?

Y solo miro al muro donde una serie de fotografías de todas las mujeres que conocía el moreno, estaban enlistadas, "Chad" sonrió mientras que de reojo veía a una dormida Harribel en su cama.

-Espero que todas sean como tu preciosa… no se cuanto poder me queda aún, pero de seguir así pronto habré cumplido con mi misión- dijo mordaz mientras que se iba a descansar.

Continuara.

Si, me tarde, y no salió muy bueno, espero poder seguir más pronto el fic, lo que pasa es que he estado ocupado y no he tenido mucha inspiración.

Este fue un poco OC, pero como verán, el "Poder" semental de Chad e cada vez mas fuerte y si una mujer es tomada desprevenida cae con mucha facilidad, je, espero les agrade lo que se viene y disculpen la tardanza.

Suerte y

¿Quién será la siguiente?


End file.
